


You're pretty like a girl

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Top Komaeda - Freeform, bottom Hajime Hinata, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Hajime loses a betNsfw challenge day 6- clothed getting off





	You're pretty like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but I will get the other prompt up today sometime after I get off work. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Hajime doesn’t know what the hell he was thinking when he even made a bet with Nagito, a part of him damn well knew Nagito’s luck would come through. The bet was simple, just to see if Souda would ask out Sonia to see a new movie before TeruTeru could. The loser of the bet would have to wear lingerie for the winner and Hajime did not want that embarrassing task. Things were looking good for Hajime when they were out with their friend group and Souda told them that he was going to ask Sonia to the movie. He and Nagito wish him luck and Hajime feels excited and starts to think about what lingerie would look good on the white haired male. Hajime watches the pink haired male walking towards where Sonia is talking to Gundham. Hajime’s excitement of possibly winning the bet builds as Souda is almost to Sonia when Nagito’s stupid luck steps in and Souda seemingly trips over nothing, falling flat on his face and Hajime’s excitement immediately turns to dread when he sees Teruteru swoop in to ask out the blonde girl. Nagito leans over to whisper into Hajime’s ear. 

“I can’t wait to see you in the lingerie set that I bought you.” Hajime runs his hand down his face then shoots Nagito a glare, because of course that white haired asshole knew his luck would work out for him. 

The moment they got home Nagito seemed happier than usual, he goes to their room and retrieves the bag with the lingerie in it, handing it to Hajime. Hajime frowns some, but takes the bag and goes to their room to change. Hajime shuts the door and pulls out the articles of clothing seeing that there are four pieces in total in the set. There is a top, panties, a garter belt and thigh highs. The brunet would admit that the lingerie was pretty, the top for the set was similar to a bralette in style, it was grey with a black lace pattern over it with a black thin x shaped piece of fabric across the chest, the garter and panties matched the top in color. The thigh highs in the set are black with a bit of lace at the top of them. Hajime slips on the top first, he puts on the panties next followed by the garter belt. He takes a moment to adjust to wearing the outfit. It doesn’t feel bad, just odd since he isn’t used to wearing women’s clothing on a daily basis. He finally slips on the thigh highs, clipping the garter straps to the top of them. Hajime looks at himself in the full size mirror in their bed room, not quite sure if he thinks he looks good or not, but he knows the Nagito will like it. The brunet takes a breath and opens the door, heading back into the main part of their home, he spots Nagito on the couch. Nagito had turned around when he heard the door open, his mouth opens slightly when he sees Hajime. 

“You look even better in it than I could’ve imagined.” Nagito stares at Hajime in awe watching as the brunet makes his way to the couch and Hajime can’t help but feel a little exposed under the white haired male’s gaze. 

“Thanks I guess, I’m still mad at your stupid luck for interfering.” He’s standing in front of the couch and Nagito reaches out to touch him, he runs his fingers over the fabric of the panties.

“For once I’m pretty happy about my luck.” Nagito runs his fingers down to one of the garter strings, pulling it back lightly and letting it snap back into place against Hajime’s thigh. Nagito grabs Hajime’s hips and gently pulls him down onto his lap. 

“I’m also still a bit mad that you were prepared for this because you knew your luck would come through for you. What would you have done if it didn’t work for once?” Hajime asks as he places his hands on Nagito’s shoulders, Nagito shrugs.

“I guess I would’ve been surprised and a bit disappointed, because I wouldn’t have been able to see you in this.” Nagito brushes his fingers over Hajime’s clothed nipple, Hajime feels the light touch through the thin material of the garment. A small shiver goes through him from the touch. 

“Would even care that you would have to wear lingerie?” Nagito shakes his head at the question as he slides his hands back down to Hajime’s hips. 

“No, they’re just clothing, although I don’t think I would look good in it.” Hajime isn’t too surprised by the answer, he figured something small like this wouldn’t bother Nagito. “However, this outfit does suit you well, Hajime.” Nagito uses his grip on Hajime’s hips to shift him some so the brunet is straddling his thigh instead. 

“I don’t even look that good in it.” Nagito frowns a bit at Hajime’s statement, his grip on Hajime’s hips tightens slightly. He pushes the brunet’s hips down against his thigh and moves his leg to let his thigh move against Hajime. Hajime gasps from the sudden friction from the movement. 

“That’s not true, you look so pretty in it.” Nagito keeps moving his leg against Hajime, Hajime’s hands grip Nagito’s shoulders and he bites his lower lip to keep in his sounds. 

“Pretty?” Hajime doesn’t grind down on Nagito’s thigh, he lets the white haired continue his movements. 

“Yes pretty, like a girl.” Hajime’s jaw clenches some at the statement, his eyes scan over Nagito’s face. Nagito is smiling at him, but there is a glint in his eyes and Hajime knows that means the white haired male is up to no good. 

“Shut up, I’m not pretty like a girl.” Hajime moves one of his hands up to Nagito’s head and tangles his fingers in the white hair. 

“Yes you are, in fact maybe I should start calling you a girl.” Nagito suddenly starts to move his thigh harder and Hajime lets a moan slip out, but glares at Nagito. “You’re already dressed like one.” 

“Fuck you, don’t you dare start calling me a girl.” Hajime yanks on Nagito’s hair and he swears for the briefest moment he sees a smirk on the white haired male’s face. Hajime knows he is already playing into whatever Nagito is planning, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to walk into the taller boy’s trap without a fight. 

“And what are you really going to do if I start calling you a girl, hm?” Nagito keeps rubbing his thigh against Hajime and Hajime resists the urge to grind down against. “Are you going to hit me? Bite me? Scratch me?” After every question Nagito’s thigh seems to move harder and Hajime finds it harder not to move his hips. He tightens his grip on Nagito’s hair. “Because you’ve done those things to me before during sex, so I would say they aren’t very effective in getting your way.” Suddenly Nagito slows down his movements and Hajime breaks and starts to grind his hips down against Nagito’s thigh. 

“I’ll cover your mouth then.” Hajime moans when he feels Nagito moving his thigh at a harder pace again, the combined movements creating even better friction than earlier. 

“I’ll bite your hand.” Nagito replies as he leans forward, he presses his lips to Hajime’s chest then bites down on the skin. Hajime hisses and pulls on Nagito’s hair to pull him away from his chest. 

“Then I’ll gag you.” Hajime uses his hold on Nagito’s hair to yank his head back exposing the white haired male’s throat to him. Hajime brings his face to Nagito’s neck and bites down on the soft skin, grinding his hips down harder against Nagito’s thigh. The brunet smirks against the skin when he hears Nagito let out a moan. 

"What are you possibly going to use out here to gag me with?” Nagito removes one of his hands from Hajime’s hips and grabs the brunet’s hair to pull his head away from his neck. Hajime thinks over the question. 

“I’ll shove my panties into your mouth.” Nagito raises his eyebrows at the notion as he tightens his grip on Hajime’s hair. 

“Oh? Well, that would probably be effective I wouldn’t spit them out.” Hajime shakes his head at the white haired male. 

“You’re gross.” Nagito laughs at Hajime’s response and gives him a shrug then tugs on Hajime’s hair. 

“You’re not wrong, but you’re not much better than me since you were the one that suggested it.” Nagito pulls on Hajime’s hair again, smiling when he hears the brunet moan and feels him grind his hips down. “But I don’t think you’re actually going to do it.” 

“And why do you think that?” Hajime pulls Nagito’s hair waiting for the taller male’s answer. 

“Because you’re too busy grinding down on my thigh like a desperate little slut.” Nagito pushes his thigh up against Hajime’s crotch to emphasize his point. Hajime whimpers from the movement, but keeps it together the best that he can.

“I’m not a slut.” Hajime argues he keeps moving his hips as he feels the heat starting to build in his lower abdomen

"I beg to differ, you're a slut, only a dirty slut would grind against a thigh like this to get herself off." Hajime's breath hitches when he hears Nagito use a female pronoun. "You're a dirty little girl, Hajime, admit it" Hajime shakes his head, panting a bit as he's starting to get close to cumming

"N-no I'm not a dirty little girl, shut up" Hajime places his other hand on Nagito's throat and wraps his fingers around it, squeezing. Nagito let's out a groan from the sudden pressure placed on his throat. His lips quirk up into a smirk as he moves his hand down from Hajime's hair to his throat. 

"so you decided to choke me to try and keep me quiet. That's not going to work, dear, choke me all you want that's not going to change the fact that you're a filthy bitch" Nagito squeezes Hajime's throat. "Maybe I should have bought you a wig and some high heels to feminize you even more" He squeezes Hajime's throat harder, Hajime moans breathlessly and grinds his hips down harder and faster as he feels his climax coming. The combined feeling of being choked and the friction from their movements along with the dirty talk from Nagito was pushing Hajime to the edge fast. Hajime squeezes Nagito's throat harder as a stream of broken moans leave his lips. Nagito's mouth opens some in pleasure, he keeps quiet for moment as he watches Hajime. He keeps moving his thigh in time with Hajime's hips then suddenly he stops his movement. Hajime let's out a whine grinding his hips down against the white haired male's stilled thigh.

"Nagito, c'mon don't tease, please I'm so close." Hajime says the best he can around the pressure on his throat. Nagito seems to consider the brunet's request.

"I'll start moving again if you admit that you're a slutty little girl" Hajime bites his lip and feels his cheeks heat up and he shakes his head.

"Don't make me say that, it's embarrassing, I just want to cum, Nagito, please" Hajime pleads and Nagito shakes his head. 

"Then I guess your just going to have to make yourself cum or do without" Nagito loosens his grip on Hajime's throat, smiling when he hears the brunet let out a small sob from not getting his way. Hajime continues to try and desperately move his hips against Nagito's thigh, but it isn't giving him the friction he craves. Hajime swallows whatever bit of pride he has left, he hates that sometimes Nagito could be a sadistic fuck. 

"I'm a slutty little girl." Hajime mumbles and Nagito moves his other hand up to cup it behind his ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that, what did you say?" Nagito wants to laugh when he feels Hajime squeeze his throat even harder. 

"I said I'm a slutty little girl, can I please cum now?" Hajime juts his bottom lip out in a pout, he doesn't always pout, but he knows that it usually makes Nagito weak for him. Nagito tightens his grip on Hajime's throat again and starts moving his thigh. Hajime moans and smiles when he finally feels the proper friction again. He grinds his hips as fast as he can, his noises getting louder as he gets closer to cumming. 

"who's slutty little girl are you?" Nagito managers to ask around the pressure on his throat, eagerly awaiting for the answer.

"Your slutty little girl" Hajime replies then let's out a cry when he finally cums, Nagito cums too. They let go of each others throats and Hajime rests against Nagito's chest. Nagito wraps his arms around Hajime.

"That was fun." Nagito says as he gently rubs Hajime's back and presses a kiss against his shoulder. 

"Yeah, but don't you fucking dare ever call me a girl outside of this. I swear to god if you tell anyone or call me any female pronouns outside of sex, I'll kill you." Hajime threatens then nuzzles his face against Nagito's neck. Nagito just laughs and promises to keep it between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it and again sorry that it's late but look forward to my next update later today :)


End file.
